


Amazon Island

by snakebit1995



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Amazon, F/F, Muscle Growth, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: After Getting lost on a pleasure cruise the ladies of Fairy Tail take up residence on an deserted island that's more than it appears.Contains: Amazons, Lemons, Muscle Growth, Tribal, Going Native.





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Something new and interesting with the Fairy Tail Girls**

* * *

**NO POV**

The ladies of Fairy Tail were out on a relaxing pleasure cruise, they had rented a boat for a few days and were taking a break from fighting, the boys and any other distractions, a chance to just relax and chill out.

The boat was captained by Erza, the redhead wearing her stunning black bikini. They hadn't packed much but she was enjoying sitting around in a swim suit, her breasts prominently on display.

Lucy was down on the main deck sitting at a table reading, she was wearing her white bikini that had the flower marking on the one breast. With her were two of her spirits, Aries and Virgo. She had invited Aquarius but the cranky mermaid said she had a date and wouldn't come. Virgo was in her black bikini with white frills and Aries was in a sort of white wool bikini.

Juvia was by herself wearing her purple and white polka dot bikini. She was lonely, she wanted to be with Gray, not stuck with her rivals, but she couldn't let them go as a group without her and plot her downfall.

Mirajane was wearing a strapless dark blue top and sarong as she laid out on a chair and tanned, next to her Lisanna was doing the same only she was wearing a lavender colored bikini.

For some reason rather than underwear Cana was in her pink and white underwear, her breasts happily pushed up as she chugged a beer.

Ever was wearing her strapless zebra stripe bikini, smirking as she adjusted her jiggling breasts, wondering if she was turning some people on.

Bisca was there with her daughter as well, the young girl was in an orange childlike one piece while her mother was in a green two piece, cowboy hat still on her head.

Laki and Kinana had come as well, the glasses wearing girl was in a light blue one piece that had a skirt while her much bustier friend was in a green and purple bikini that lifted her breasts up nicely.

And Lastly were Levy, Wendy and Human Form Carla, the skinnier and flattest girls were visibly embarrassed or jealous of their guildmates busty bodies. Wendy had a tiny striped bikini on, Levy was in a tank top and skirt like bathing suit and Carla was wearing a basic school swimsuit.

All in all though the ladies were enjoying their trip.

"Hmm." Erza looked out at the horizon "You guys want to stop at that island."

"What island?" Levy asked "I don't see one on the map."

"All the more reason to check it out then." Erza said steering in the southern direction.

They pulled somewhat close to shore and anchored down before swimming onto the sand. They got out and walked into the tropical jungle, the island was surprisingly large and the jungle thick.

"Are you sure we won't get lost?" Wendy asked.

"Don't worry I left a wool trail." Aries reassured her.

"Whoa check this out." Erza hummed as they entered what looked to be some kind of old city ruins.

The girls awed at the stone work, there were hieroglyphics that had faded with time to the point Levy couldn't see enough to translate them. There were cave paintings of women hunting and their accomplishments.

"This must have been some kind of old Amazon Village." Levy said as they walked into a temple.

Inside was a large square altar that had one large golden statue on each corner. The Statues looked like the women from the paintings only they were looking up towards a larger idol suspended over the center, clearly this was some sort of sacred place

"So cool." Lucy walked up onto the alter.

"Be careful Lu." Levy warned "There might be booby traps."

"Oh don't be so worried." Lucy laughed "Huh?"

Suddenly as she reached the center the eyes on all four idols glowed and shot beams into the main idol which itself started to glow and bath Lucy in a rainbow light.

"HAAA!" The blonde moaned.

"Lucy!" some of them gasped.

"Don't touch her." Erza warned "you could get sucked in!"

"HAA…Oh…OHHH!" Lucy's screamed slowly turned into pleasurable moans.

Her body was changing, her already sizable bust was growing in size and straining her bikini top, her ass was doing the same to her bottoms. Increased curves weren't all that was happening to Lucy, her body was getting taller too and more muscular. Her core crunched into some sexy toned eight pack abs. Her arms got thicker as her biceps, triceps and shoulders puffed out with muscle. Her thighs gained a nice sexy definition to them as her pecs pulled and made her much larger breasts rise and rip her top up.

"Ugh…" the light slowly faded and Lucy stood there.

"Whoa…" Levy gasped.

"What…happened to me?" Lucy said in a bit of a deeper voice "I'm…so big…and strong, but still sexy."

Lucy now stood much taller than the rest of the girls, now having a good two feet on Mira who was the tallest of the group, her clothes had been torn and ripped off from her now large and firm breasts and buttocks as well as her defined muscles.

"This is…so embarrassing." Lucy tried to cover herself.

"Those idols must have some kind of magic power." Mira looked at them.

Suddenly the idols glowed again, this time the light from the center idol shined even brighter, engulfing the entire group. Now everyone was moaning and growing, their bodies slowly going through the changes that Lucy's did. They groaned and moaned as their height shot up a couple of feet, their breasts and asses started to develop even more and their muscles became clearly defined.

"Look at these!" Cana laughed as her now toned hands cupped her large bust.

"I feel so strong Mira." Lisanna rubbed her new abs.

"Hmm me to." Mira hummed flexing an arm a bit.

"I kinda wish I grew some more tits but this ass is awesome." Levy smirked a bit.

"My…this trip is getting better and better." Erza hummed looking at her tall Amazonian form.

"HMM!" Bisca hummed before she looked next to her "Asuka?!"

"Hi Mom." The girl smiled.

The young girl had developed like the others and now looked like a twin to her mother, both sporting large breasts and thick asses as well as powerful muscles.

"You look beautiful." Bisca awed.

"Hmm, you to." Her daughter smiled back.

"I can't believe this, it's amazing isn't it Wendy?" Carla asked.

"I…guess." Wendy pouted looking up "I'm still smaller than everyone else and I didn't get that big."

"Don't worry." The larger Carla smiled down at her "I'll look after you."

"Thanks." Wendy sighed with embarrassment.

"What now?" Lucy asked.

"Honestly we should get back to the boat." Erza said "I'd be worried about spending more time on this island."

The naked ladies took a bit to gather their now sexy muscle bodies and headed back to the shore which is when they saw a problem.

"Umm where's the boat?" Lisanna gulped.

"Are we on the wrong side?" Ever asked as she dusted sand off her breasts.

"Yeah this is where I marked with my wool." The nervous Aries said "It should be here."

"Mistress did you drop the anchor?" the buff Virgo asked.

"Yeah…I told Cana to." Lucy looked over.

"HIC!" the drunk hiccup and shook a tree to get a coconut.

"God Dammit." Lucy groaned "Cana!"

"Huh?"

"Well it seems we're stuck here for the time being." Mira sighed.

"We should go back to the village, at least they had houses we could bunk in." Asuka said acting very adult to Bisca's surprised.

"What about clothes?" Juvia asked "I know we're all girls but we'll get sick if we don't wear something."

"We'll gather leaves on the way back and I'll make us something to wear." Mira told her as the troop headed back to their temporary home.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future!**

**Till Next Time!**


	2. Adapting

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"HMM!" I stretched loudly as I woke up, my aching muscles in need of it.

We had been stranded for about a week now and had started living out of the abandoned Amazon Village. We're getting along as best we can but this village needed some serious work to be habitable.

I walked out of the shack I'd claimed as my house, I passed by some of the girl who were making spears and preparing to go out and find food. The hunters killed animals, gathered fruit or fished to get us food, we had designated some of tasks and the food procurement fell to Carla who had some of her animal sense, Kinana who was a good tracker and gather and Asuka and Bisca who were good at shooting arrows and killing creatures they came across.

"Ready to go Mom?" Asuka finished tying off the tip of her spear.

"Yeah let's not waste anymore time." Her mother adjusted her loincloth.

The hunting party headed out and I kept on walking through the village. I passed Mira, Lisanna, Cana and Aries who were in charge of cooking and making outfits for us, given our new buff but womanly body shapes the most efficient use of resources was to make bikini tops and loincloths out of vines, leaves and animal hides. It was a little embarrassing for a bit but I was actually starting to like dressing like this, I felt that showing off my muscles was sexy.

The last group I passed was Erza, Laki, Juvia and Virgo who were working as builders to try and make the ruined village livable, they hauled debris, rebuilt houses and made sure this place was tolerable. Given our new strength moving lumber was easy and once we made some primitive tools we were in business.

I headed into the temple and met with the group I was working with, Levy, Ever and Wendy.

"Morning Lu." Levy said looking at the altar.

"Sorry I'm late, anything new?" I asked.

"No not yet." Evergreen sighed.

"We've got to be getting closer though." Wendy smiled.

My group had been put in charge of solving these islands mysteries, that being if there was a way to change us back and figuring out why our magic wasn't really working. I couldn't get a summon to work, Erza couldn't access her armors, Mira and Lisanna were unable to transform and most of us could barely seem to muster any magic power, heck Aries and Virgo couldn't even get back to the spirit world.

We weren't giving up though, if we figured this out maybe we could get home. Still as much as I wanted to get home…I didn't hate it here, I felt like I had a nice amount of freedom to do what I want, I wanted to get home…I just wasn't in a rush. No one really seemed to be, we were working at it, but we also wanted to make sure that if we had to stay a while we'd have a nice place to live.

"I have an idea." Wendy said "The problem is that all of us are now super low on Magic Power, what if we combined our powers in one and maybe that will be enough to get a spell out."

"Good thinking Wendy." Levy smiled "Lucy why don't you summon Aquarius with this, she can either go get help or search the ocean for the boat."

"Sounds like a plan, let's try it."

The girls all placed a large hand on my toned back, I held a key in my hand and channeled as much power as I could.

"AQUARIUS!" I yelled turning the key.

There was a familiar gong sound and a puff of smoke as Aquarius appeared.

"Jeez brat what backwater did you summon me to this time?" She growled "Whoa what happened to you!"

"I had Uhh…I guess you could call it a growth spurt." I looked down at my amazon body.

"I see, and that gross outfit." She asked "Boy you look like shit."

"Hey!" I snapped a bit "Would you be nice for once."

"Don't get so bent out of shape kid." She rolled her eyes.

"No you don't tell me what to do!" I yelled.

"What crawled up your snatch?!" she snapped a me.

I looked at Aquarius and felt angry, she was so puny and weak, who was she to talk to me like that.

"How about your tongue." I smirked.

"What?!"

"RAH!" I grabbed her and easily wrestled her to the ground.

"Hey what do you think you're-MHM!"

I shoved Aquarius head between my legs, forcing her lips against my snatch. She tried to yell and fight back but that just made her tongue lash me and lick me. I moaned grabbing my large breasts with one hand while making her eat me out with the other.

"OHHH!" I drooled in pleasure.

The idols in the temple glowed and zapped my spirit with their rainbow light. She groaned as her body became like ours, she gained large breasts, big muscular arms and a sexy toned back. Her tail separated into two strong thick legs and she started licking me more and more.

"UGH!" I grunted cumming on her face.

"Hmm." She licked her lips "Who knew you could be such a dominator brat."

"Lucy." I grumbled "Call me by my name got it."

"Sure." Aquarius smirked back.

"Umm Lu…" Levy sighed "What did you just."

"Huh?" I looked at her "Shit, I don't know what came over me."

"So much for getting help now." Wendy sighed.

With our abilities exhausted we gave up for the day, later gathering in the center of the village for dinner.

"Nice hunt today Asuka." Bisca playfully slapped her daughter's bum.

"You did most of the work." The girl, who had quickly became adult like, smiled back.

"Look at you two." Mira smiled "You're more like sisters than mother and daughter."

"They do look like twins." Lisanna giggled, her large breasts bouncing.

"That does have a cute ring to it." Asuka laughed.

"I agree, sis." Bisca kissed her cheek.

"Still with today's failure we need to start planning for the future." Erza said "I have a feeling we're going to be here for a while."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	3. Black Outs

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

The girls had been stranded for the better part of a month now, recently they had felt like the island was more like a home, but they also felt strange. Some of the girls had been complaining of bizarre blackouts or uncomfortable sexual urges. Some spoke up about these issues but others kept them to themselves out of embarrassment.

Today was just another day of surviving, but that didn't mean there weren't a few relaxing things, for example Erza was standing near the base of a waterfall washing up.

"Haa…" Erza sighed rubbing her large breasts "This body, the strength and muscle is something I'm fine with, but the extra-large breasts are a little much."

"I think they look good on you." Ever stepped into the water, a splash making beads of liquid run down her abs.

"Really?" Erza chuckled "I mean they don't look bad, I just think they're kinda big is all."

The two ladies took some time to wash off, occasionally sneaking a peak at the other lady.

"You know, you don't look to bad like this yourself." Erza smirked at Ever.

"Why thank you." Ever hummed a bit getting closer to Erza.

The two felt their heads growing a little fuzzier as they grabbed each other's hips.

"HMM! Ever!" Erza grunted a bit as Ever kissed her.

"So…horny." The glasses wearing medusa made out with her rival.

The two leaned on the shore of the waterfall pond and rubbed their wet bodies together.

"Yeah…lick." Erza pushed Ever's head between her thick meaty thighs "Lick my pussy."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Erza and Ever weren't the only ones who'd been seeing more and more sexual moments, Lucy was constantly waking up naked with her spirits, unsure about how she kept having this happen. Another of these situations was happening to her yet again.

"OHHH!" she moaned rubbing her pussy against Aquarius face while Aries licked her from behind and Virgo got spanked "More…MORE!"

"Princess." Virgo moaned licking Lucy's nipple.

"UGGHH!" Lucy moaned cumming all over the face of her two spirits "Good…felt good."

Lucy looked down at her spirits, smirking with satisfaction.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Bisca and Asuka were out on their daily hunt the two having tracked a decent sized jungle boar for most of the morning.

"HMPH!" Bisca took a shot with her bow but just missed, the boar running away "Dammit!"

"I've got it!" Asuka ran after the beast with her spear in one hand.

The more and more the two ladies hunted the more at home they felt, their powerful bodies giving them an advantage over their prey, their sense sharpening each and every day as they hunted.

"HRA!" Asuka quickly jumped up a tree and landed down on the boar, stabbing it behind the neck to kill it.

"Phew." Asuka wiped her forehead of sweat.

"Nice job." Bisca walked passed and gave her sister a playful smack on the rear before inspecting the kill "Let's get this bad boy back to the village so the others can prepare it."

"We don't have to rush back." Asuka said as she watched her sister's bent over ass.

"Hmm?" Bisca looked back.

"Ugh." Asuka rubbed her head a bit "Never mind, come on lets string it between out spears."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Juvia was laying out near the beach, the girls had made a net to fish in the sea so she was supervising it now. Most of the construction on the village had winded down so she was no longer needed for that, now she was the fisher of the group.

"YAAWWN!" she sleepily yawned laying on the sad, it was gonna be a little while longer till she had to pull the nets in so for now she could relax.

"Hey Juvia having fun?" Cana wandered onto the beach.

"HMM?" Juvia opened her eyes and looked up, Cana was standing right over her so Juvia was getting an eyeful up her loincloth "Yes."

"Wine?" Cana held up a mug.

"Did you make this?" Juvia asked "Have you even had enough time to ferment this?"

"It's a little dull but it's good." Cana sipped hers "I've got more going already, the fruit around here is pretty sweet."

* * *

**Lastly**

Mira and Lisanna had still been tanning more furs and strips in order to make additional outfits for the ladies, pouches for the gatherers, extra tops, more thick and defensive stuff for the hunters to protect them form animals and they had even started making more comfortable pillows and things for the huts they were staying in.

"How does this look Mira?" Lisanna asked holding up a fur bikini top.

"Hmm, it looks alright, but I can't judge unless it's on, who's it for?" Mira asked.

"Juvia." Lisanna told her.

"You two are close in size, how about you try it on?" Mira smiled.

"Okay." Lisanna took her top off, her large bust jiggling.

"HMM." Mira smirked a bit eyeing up her sister's breasts "You look good Lisanna."

"Really?" Lisanna laughed looking at her toned body "You know I kinda like this look actually, it's pretty sexy, it looks good on you too sis."

"Really you think I look good with all this extra muscle and curves?" Mira laughed.

"Yeah…ugh yeah I do." Lisanna grunted a bit with pleasure.

Both ladies started to feel fuzzy mentally, blacking out as they got closer. They pushed all their materials off the table in their shack and started making out, Lisanna spun around on top of Mira and started 69ing, the two licking each other out as they moaned.

* * *

**The Ladies were still adjusting to their new home, unaware of just how much they were really changing.**

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you'd like to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	4. Island Mother

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

The ladies of Fairy Tail had well settled in to their lives on their new island home. They had adjusted to their new bodies, and new urges, they seemed content here with no real desire to rush home, their work on a potential boat had stopped and they took up other strange habits as well. Sex was seemingly normal to them, no one batting an eye if two girls got too frisky, and the spirit of the island was strong.

The hunts not only brought in meat but also other feathers, furs, claws and teeth used as decoration or for weapons, no longer did they ladies just wear fur or leaf loincloths and bikini tops but now also adorned their bodies with teeth necklaces, feather earrings and other simple make shift jewelry.

Their visits to the temple had slowly changed as well, it started when Erza came in to check on the research group in the temple and found the four in a sort of prayer like state, worshiping the idols and calling out to "The Island Mother." Soon it was a regular thing on the island for the ladies to go to the temple and pray to their new deity.

Today marked the one month anniversary since the stranding and to celebrate the whole group of women had gathered in the temple, praying to the idols.

"Island Mother, thank you for guiding us till this point!" Lucy seemed to lead them in their makeshift prayer "Continue to watch and guide us!"

The whole group bowed before getting to work, they were still updating the village and making it more and more habitable, having build more stable huts to protect them from the storms, training grounds for people to practice with their tribal weapons and large meeting area in the center of their village. They continued to use the nearby waterfall basin as a bath area and the jungle never seemed to run out of food or water.

"We should get these back to the village." Erza grunted a bit as she lifted a bundle of firewood over her shoulder.

"Yes, we can't keep the other's waiting." Juvia smiled as her arms flexed and lifted a heavy clay pot of water.

As they walked back Erza smirked to herself watching Juvia balance the pot on her head, her hips swinging under her cloth.

"Hmm." She growled a bit in pleasure.

"Erza?" Juvia stopped when they got closer to the village "Do you hear that?"

"Sounds like a commotion." The red head walked passed and saw most of the girls in the center of town, the mood strangely frantic "What seems to be the problem."

"Erza!" Lucy saw the woman "You won't believe this, but I heard a voice, the Island Mother spoke to me."

"What?!" Erza gasped her toothed necklace rattling on her large chest "What did she say."

"She's given us a wonderful blessing, she says we've been doing well, I closed my eyes to hear her voice and when I open them this was on the idol altar." Lucy moved aside.

In the center of the meeting area was a golden plate, on that plate was a regal native headdress adorn with large white and black feathers, bones, teeth and other simple jewels.

"She called us a tribe and said to use this to denote our leader, our chief." Lucy explained.

"And who is that?" Erza asked.

"She did not say, only that we should decide amongst ourselves who is the most worthy." Lucy added.

"I see." Juvia hummed "Perhaps it is you Lucy, for you are the only one to hear Island Mother."

"Nay it should be the smartest." Levy said.

"Or the strongest." Erza said "After all am I not the obvious choice, I've all but led us till this point."

"Strength alone doesn't make a good leader." Mira pushed her breasts against Erza's "And besides I seem to recall being in equal strength to you, and I've only gotten more powerful since we arrived here."

"You, more powerful, all you do is sit around and stich clothes all day" Erza scoffed flexing her right arm "My labor in service of this tribe has made me far stronger than you."

An argument broke out between the women, each claiming to be the worthiest leader.

"HAA!" Lucy suddenly grabbed her head.

"Lucy?!"

"Yes…I hear it." She moaned as she entered a trance like state, her eyes rolling back in her head.

"Lucy…?"

"Listen to me." She spoke in a deep tone "I speak through this vassal."

"The Island Mother!" The woman gasped bowing in reverence.

"If you cannot decided yourselves than I shall invoke a way for you to do so!" Lucy boomed with holy voice.

A large magical circle surrounded the group.

"Settle this yourselves with a contest of strength, the last one remaining in this holy circle shall be your leader." Lucy said before falling over.

"WAH!" Carla gasped as Cana lifted her up "What are you doing?!"

"HRA!" Cana hurled the catgirl out "That's one down."

"A whole lot more to go." Erza roared charging into this wrestling fight "RAAH!"

Soon the area broke down into an all-out brawl, ladies punching, kicking and grappling all desperate to become the chief.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- A battle for supremacy.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	5. Chief

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

An all out brawl had broken out between the ladies, all seeking to be the last one standing and becoming Chief recognized by The Island Mother.

"AHH!" Lisanna yelped as Mira wrapped her up in a powerful bear hug, her sister's strong arms tightly squeezing and nearly crushing her ribcage.

"Sorry Lisanna but I'm gonna be the Chief no matter what." Mira spun around and hurled her sister out of the ring.

"No fair!" Lisanna whined.

"HMPH!" Lucy and Cana grappled trying to push each other back but stalling out.

"Come on Lucy, you're already the voice you don't need to be chief too." Cana's muscles flexed as she tried to push Lucy away.

"That's all the more reason for me to be in charge." Lucy growled, her large bust pushing against Cana's "HRA!"

Lucy managed to break Cana's block and then sucker punch her, the tanned skinned woman stumbling back before Lucy hit her with a clothesline and threw her out to eliminate her.

"HMPH!" Erza easily picked up Lucy's three spirits and hurled them out without trouble "This is too easy."

Erza was the obvious favorite, her body the most physically gifted before they came, and she'd only gotten stronger since then.

"Who's next?" she smirked cracking her knuckles "WAH!"

She quickly held up her arms to block two punches from Bisca and Asuka, she blocked them and then spun them around, getting them both in a headlock.

"Seriously now?" she laughed, the 'sisters' heads smushed between her arms and her bulging bust "You just saw me take down those three and you two tried to gang up on me, if I took on three at once I can easily handle you two at the same time! HRAA!"

Erza slammed the two green haired ladies together before tossing them out like dolls.

The numbers were dropping fast, Lucy wasted no time dodging Levy's kicks and tossing her out of the ring while Erza and Mira joined forces to throw out Juvia and Evergreen.

"WHAT?!" Mira gasped as she was suddenly lifted off her feet.

"Sorry Mira, but I don't need you anymore." Erza tossed her friend out "Hahaha!"

"I should have expected something like that from you." Mira growled.

"HMPPP!" Lucy suddenly swept Erza's leg and went to deliver a knock out punch to the favorite only to have Erza roll to the side and the ground take the punch, the stones cracking just a bit.

"GRA!" Erza and Lucy slammed into each other near the edge of the ring, both trying to claim victory.

But the hadn't realized that in all the fighting someone had been laying low, waiting for her chance to strike back, the smallest of the Fairy Tail Amazons, Wendy. The petite but toned blue haired cutie bided her time until she saw her opening, rushing in she shoved both of them, knocking out Lucy and Erza at the same time, leaving only her in the ring, making her the victor.

"Wendy won?!" Juvia gasped.

"That was…Unexpected." Mira blinked.

"Alright." Cana laughed.

"That's right, I'm gonna be in charge now." Wendy picked up the large headdress "I'm the Island Mother's chosen Chief now!"

Wendy put on the headdress which was too bit for her, causing it to tilt a bit, but then things change.

"Ohh~" Wendy moaned "I can feel the power in it-HAAA!"

Wendy gritted her teeth as her body changed, her arms getting larger as her legs lengthened and she grew taller, taller than all the others by nearly a foot. Her muscles tightened and expanded, her body bulging in all sorts of sexy way. Her tribal clothes began to rip as her breasts ballooned and her hips widened and she grew curvier.

"Alright." Wendy flexed "this is perfect, I really look like an Amazon now."

"Hmph." Erza pouted "That should have been me, not that little wimpy brat."

Wendy had a throne constructed and sat in the largest house, her new personal hut.

"Get to work on some new clothes more befitting of me." Wendy laughed "Jewels and ornaments to show just how amazing I am now."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest ideas for the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	6. Expedition

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Things were as good as ever for the residents of Amazon Island, now that they had their queen things seemed more organized. Wendy, in her new royal demeanor, had them working at maximum efficiency, although not all projects were for the good of the group, for example she demanded they build a statue to honor their first chieftain. She also had them find jeweles to make her necklaces and elaborate earrings that far outclassed the bone and tooth ornaments of the others.

"Haa…" Wendy sighed a bit as she overlooked the village as they worked "Things are as good as can be."

"Is there anything you need?" Cana and Carla asked, the two now serving like her attendants.

"Hmm, yes." Wendy held out a goblet she had made so Cana could fill it "Summon me Erza, Asuka and Levy if you would, I have something for them to do for me."

Carla bowed and quickly headed into the village to find the three, meanwhile Cana brought some fruit before her ruler.

"Wonderful." Wendy took a loud bite of an apple "Hmm, but this wine is so diluted."

"It just hasn't had enough time to ferment." Cana told her.

"Well work on it would you." Wendy told her "This is no better than flavored water."

Soon Carla returned with Erza, Asuka and Levy all in fur bikinis and their muscular bodies glistening with light sweat.

"Good you ladies have arrived." Wendy leaned back in her throne "I have a task for you."

"What is it you need of us?" Juvia asked.

Erza was quiet, the strongest woman still upset that she had lost the fight to be the tribes leader.

"This island, we still know so little about it outside our immediate village." Wendy stood up "I want you three to go out and make a map of this place, learn the landscape, landmarks and more, I want to know every single inch of the land I rule over. Asuka will be your scout and map maker, Levy you are to gather and maintain the mission log and Erza you are to lead and guard them, take as much time as you need, and send back regular correspondence."

"Yes Ma'am." The three bowed, Erza a little less.

"Take the materials, weapons and supplies you may need." Wendy told them "Leave at first light."

* * *

**The Next Day**

The trio headed out into the forest, their toned bodies allowing them to easily traverse the land and brush aside trees.

"Say, how long do you think this will take." Levy asked.

"Probably not more than a week or two." Asuka said "When we first arrived the island wasn't that big."

"Yeah I bet your right." Levy said "Say have you guys noticed something different about Wendy?"

"Well she did grow into a gorgeous queen a few days ago." Erza said.

"She just seems different is all, yeah she's prettier but she's so demanding." Levy sighed "Sending us out to see what she owns, I mean…it's not like we're gonna be here forever right?"

No one seemed to touch on that thought, they just kept walking though the jungle, but one thought stuck with Levy.

Was the island…this big?

Asuka was on point, Levy in the middle and Erza at the rear, this allowed the red head a nice view of her blue haired friends ample behind.

"The sun is setting." Erza stopped "Let's make camp and keep exploring in the morning."

"I'll get started on dinner." Levy said.

"I'll secure camp." Asuka climbed into a tree and jumped off into the vines.

Erza got to work helping Levy make a fire and then set up a tent for the three.

"Hmm…" Levy stirred a soup pot and looked at Erza's huge breasts and tight abs.

"Something wrong?" Erza asked.

"No." Levy shook her head to clear the cobwebs "Say Erza what do you think we'll find out here."

"I don't know what Wendy expects." Erza sat next to Levy "It's just a whole lot of jungle, maybe a mountain or a cave here and there."

"Yeah, I think so too." Levy said sneaking a gaze at Erza's breasts.

"It's rude to stare." Erza suddenly called her out "Especially with those jealous eyes."

"Sorry, guess I can't shake my old breast envy." Levy sighed "I mean I'm not flat anymore but I'm still the smallest now that Wendy is so big."

"Don't worry." Erza reached over and gave Levy a squeeze "You've got the best ass in the village that's for sure. Tell me Levy what do you honestly think of these bodies the Island Mother gave us?"

"Frankly…I like it." Levy stood with Erza "All this strength and more, I don't see how it could be bad."

"I agree." Erza smirked holding Levy's hips "And the new feelings are great too."

"HMMM!" Levy moaned as Erza kissed her and squeezed her ass.

The two gave into the pleasure, Levy laying back and letting Erza spread her thick muscly thighs and started licking her clit.

"Oh Erza, hmm…" Levy moaned "What if Asuka gets back?"

"Than she can join us." Erza smirked nose deep in Levy's snatch.

The two enjoyed their time together and when Asuka got back they enjoyed dinner and planned out their trek for the next day, little did they know, the island was changing around them.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see next time, or new and interesting locations on the island for the girls to find, anything you can imagine, I want the island to be growing and changing in ways they didn't expect.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	7. Village Life

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

While the expeditionary team was exploring the island the rest of the ladies were still going about business in the village.

"Hey Mira." Bisca walked in dragging another boar behind her "Brought you another pelt."

"Another one." Mira smiled "You sure you're not overhunting?"

"I don't think so, seems like I actually see more every day." The huntress laughed "Hey why I've got you mind if I ask you for something?"

"Sure what's up?" Mira threw the dead animal into a corner, planning to skin and tan it later.

"My tops been a uhh…bit tight lately." Bisca gestured to the fur bikini she was wearing.

"You do look a bit snug." Mira walked up and tugged on Bisca's straps, the green haired women's breasts looked close to blowing out her top "Have you noticed you'd grown again?"

"I hadn't noticed if I had." Bisca shrugged "But I have been taking on hunting solo since Asuka left so I have been getting a bit more of a work out."

"That's probably all it is." Mira laughed, her own bust bouncing loudly "I have some materials left over but it'll take time, come back in the morning and I'll have something."

"I'll leave it to you then." Bisca headed out to wash up, her breasts bouncing on her powerful chest as her shapely hips swayed.

"Damn." Mira licked her lips watching Bisca leave "What a MILF."

Mira felt a stirring down below, the excitement of feeling up and watching Bisca's bouncy chest had her turned on.

"HMM!" Mira squeezed her breasts with her powerful hands "So horny…"

Mira cleared off her workstation and laid out on it, ditching her own fur clothing to lay bare, her fingers quickly going in on her pussy, jamming deep inside. Her powerful arms allowed her to pump like a piston, her strong digits buried inside her.

"HMM Fuck." Mira moaned "Oh yeah…so hot."

Elsewhere in the village Juvia was dragging some stone around.

"HNGH!" she groaned dropping some tools and wiping sweat off her forehead, that didn't stop more from dripping down her abs.

Juvia wasn't really sure why she was doing this, making this statue to Wendy, all that was left was the head and then it be a pretty decent likeness. Normally she wouldn't waste materials like this, but with pissing off the person in charge seemed like a bad idea, not to mention making Wendy's beautiful form…was fun.

Life in the village was good, the girls were happy and content, arguably too content given that fact they were technically lost on a deserted island but given that they weren't on a map, and how much time had passed, they started to think they were stuck here.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Still looking for ideas for what the expedition team can have. Didn't hear much on the last chapter but I figure that was partially because Fanfiction net was down like all day last Thursday**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	8. Crystal Cave

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

The exploration team kept charting the map, so far they'd only really come across more and more jungle, but now they had found a cave and were preparing to enter.

"Alright." Erza lit a troch "I'll go at the lead."

Levy and Asuka nodded and let Erza start walking in. Slowly the cave lit up with the flame, at first it was nothing but stone walls but soon those paltry stones began to glimmer and shine from the light, the deeper the girls went the more it became clear this was a gem cave, the walls were lined with jagged crystal, diamond and all manner of dazzling gem stones.

"Look at all of this." Asuka hummed touching the mirror like wall.

"It is stunning." Levy wrote down notes in her makeshift expedition journal.

"Well…look at this." Erza called the other two over "This must be the back of the cave."

Levy and Asuka walked over and saw that the gems were changing again, the shapes less jagged and traditionally crystalline but slowly they transitioned to a smoother shape, almost…phallic in nature.

"Wild." Erza jokingly stroked one of the crystal cock jutting out of the wall.

"Stop it." Levy laughed.

"Let's take a few samples to bring back to the village." Asuka said.

The girls carefully chipped some of the gems of varying shapes and sizes off the walls and put them in a backpack that Mira had made for their expedition. By the time they got out of the cave night had fallen so they quickly made camp and started a fire.

"I can't believe those rocks grew like that." Levy opened the sack and looked at a sizable ruby dildo "How'd they even form like this?"

"Who knows, but they're pretty cool." Asuka laughed picking up a green and a blue one and kissing the tips.

"Stop that." Levy laughed.

"Why look at the shape, this is what they're meant for." Asuka said playful slotting the blue one between her large breasts "Don't you wanna try it?"

"Well…" Levy blushed.

"Well I do." Asuka laid on her back and took her pants off, slowly rubbing the green foot long crystal cock on her clit "Oh it's cold…hmm but that feels good."

Levy watched as the younger girl spread her legs and started pushing the rock rod into herself, her pussy spreading to take it in.

"HMMM" Asuka moaned slowly sliding her hand and pumping her pussy "Oh fuck this feels amazing! Nothing like someone's fingers! Levy you have to try this!"

Asuka heard a moan and looked up to see Levy's mouth was filled with her hard ruby dick, the girl sucking and licking it playfully. The two used the rods to pleasure themselves, Levy sucking on one, her teeth scraping on the gems, she expected it to be more uncomfortable but the rock was surprisingly nonabrasive.

Asuka was still going to town, jamming and twisting her fake cock into herself while leaning into her cleavage to like the sapphire rod she'd tucked away.

"I've…gotta try this." Levy dug around the bag and pulled out the biggest, thickest cock rock they found, a diamond that was a foot long and multipole inches thick "Here it goes…"

She pushed the massive dildo against her asshole, the rod making her spread wide and moan as it nearly split her in half.

"FUCK!" she screamed "IT'S INCREDIBLE!"

Levy didn't even pump that dildo she just let it sit inside her ass.

"Well…seems I missed something fun." Erza laughed coming back with a boar "I found dinner."

"HMMM!" the two girls moaned.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest more places on the island for the expedition to discover.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	9. Chief's Day

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Wendy sat in her throne, her gorgeous body having developed a slight tan to compliment her muscular form.

"More." Wendy held a goblet out.

"Of course my chief." Carla poured her some more wine.

As Wendy sipped on her alcohol she read a letter that had been sent back from the expedition group. They were reporting on some of the things they had found including rocks shaped like dildos as well as a plant that apparently accosted them, both had been harvested and would be coming back with them. The idea of a plant that could fuck a human made Wendy excited enough to rub her thighs together.

"I wish to bathe." She stood off her throne.

"Yes Chief!" her attendants bowed.

Wendy stepped out of her tent and walked through the village, as she passed people would kneel in front of her. Wendy smiled smugly as she looked at the statue of her they had made as well as how they were all so willing to serve her. She stepped into he jungle and to the nearby spring, the only ones with her were Carla and Juvia, everyone else was forbidden from gazing on her naked form without her permission.

Wendy sat in the spring water and hummed as Juvia scrubbed her hair and Carla delicately rubbed her body. Mira had managed to stitch together some washcloths and towels for girls to use.

"You look more and more beautiful everyday Wendy." Carla said washing her abs.

"Yes I do." Wendy hummed "But you know not to call me that."

"Of course, chief." Carla blushed.

"Hmm." Wendy looked over at the forest and saw someone was watching her "Who dares gaze upon my form?!"

"S-Sorry." Cana stepped out, her body covered in a fur bikini.

"Come here." Wendy glared a bit.

Cana nervously stepped up.

"I don't like people stepping out of line am I clear." Wendy glared.

"Yes chief." Cana blushed being so close to the queen of the tribe.

"Good." Wendy squeezed her tits "Since you're here you'll help wash my blessed body."

Cana stripped down and entered the water with Carla, rubbing Wendy's body with her hands and some natural soaps they made. Wendy moaned as they glided over her breasts, her pecs quivering a bit as her nipples were rubbed.

"Pleasure me." She told them "I demand it."

Carla nodded and leaned down to lick Wendy's breasts, Cana not wanting to be scolded again followed suit while behind her Juvia stood with her thick muscular thighs spread wide to allow Wendy to kiss her clit and lick her pussy.

"Ohh…chief." Juvia moaned as she was nearly cumming already from Wendy's masterful tongue, the chief humming back as her breasts were played with, Carla and Cana reaching under the water to rub her pussy.

"HMM HAAA!" Juvia screamed squirting her juices out onto Wendy's face.

"HMPH!" The chieftain moaned softly as she too climaxed from her servants playing "That's enough, ready my robes for the evening."

The girls all nodded and prepared Wendy for an evening.

Lie was settling in at the village, all remarks or returning home had all but stopped, they seemed content here. With Wendy as their leader the tribe was prospering more and more, as demanding as she might be she led them with strenght, and soon even more blessings would come to their tribe.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


End file.
